1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-roll vehicular suspension system and a hydraulic rotary actuator system in an anti-roll vehicular suspension system with a hydraulic rotary actuator in a two-part stabilizer system. A two-part stabilizer system can have a first stabilizer part which is non-rotationally connected to a rotary actuator shaft, and a second stabilizer part which is connected non-rotationally to a rotary actuator housing.
2. Background Information
One problem with some stabilizer systems is that the connection of the stabilizer parts to the rotary actuator is realized by means of spline connections. Basically, such spline connections have a significant disadvantage in terms of cost. A further disadvantage lies in the clacking noise generated during operation of the stabilizer. A certain amount of play is required for the installation of the stabilizer parts in the rotary actuator. It is virtually impossible to forcibly drive the stabilizer into the rotary actuator, since the bearing or seals would be damaged. It is conceivable that the noise problem could be solved by use of thermosetting, or age-hardening, means of fastening, which could be injected into the gaps in the spline connection. But that would mean that it would then be impossible to disassemble the stabilizer apparatus. The technical journal "Konstruktion & Elektronik" No. 17, page 9 of Aug. 5, 1992, discloses such a rotary actuator in a two-part stabilizer system.